Timeline
This timeline is an approximate timeline for the events of the Carriger-verse. If you are looking for a list of the books in chronological order, see this page. 1507 B.C. * Pharaoh Hatshepsut, also known as Matakara, is born.Wikipedia 1458 B.C. * The recorded death date of Hatshepsut, making this the likely date for Matakara's metamorphosis into a Vampire Queen. Wikipedia 356 B.C. * July 20/21 - Alexander the Great, later known as Lord Akeldama, is born. Wikipedia 323 B.C. * June 10/11 - Alexander is struck by fever and is recorded as having died. This is the most likely date for his metamorphosis into a Vampire.Wikipedia 1500 A.C. * Approximately when Randolph Lyall is born. 1529 * Approximately when Randolph Lyall metamorphosises into a werewolf. 1530 * King Henry absorbs supernaturals legally into the British Empire. 1560 * August 7th - Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, the most likely human identity of Countess Nadasdy, is born.Wikipedia 1614 * August 21st - The recorded death date of Countess Elizabeth Báthory, making this the likely date for Countess Nadasdy's metamorphosis into a Vampire Queen. 1673 * Conall Maccon is born. 1700s * Conall Maccon metamorphosises into a werewolf. * Late 1700s - Channing Channing is born. Early 1800's * Algernon Floote is born. 1803 * The Napoleonic Wars begin. * Sometime between this year and 1815, the following events occur: ** Channing Channing, living in Paris as a sculptor, is approached by vampires offering him immortality. Channing refuses and is kidnapped by the vampire hive. Approximately one month later, he escapes. ** Channing's wife, Odette, jumps into the Seine with their daughter, Isolde, killing them both. ** Channing joins the Coldsteam Guards. He is mortally wounded in battle and is metamorphosed into a werewolf. He operates as a loner for a time before joining the Woolsey Pack. During his loner period, Channing returns to the vampire hive that kidnapped him and kills the vampire queen. ** With their queen dead, the Paris vampires swarm and kill hundreds of mortals, resulting in France officially banning vampires from its lands. 1805 * Alessandro Tarabotti is born. * Templars discontinue breeding practices. 1810 * Alessandro Tarabotti is sent to Templars training. 1819 * Princess Victoria is born. 1822 * Alessandro Tarabotti is sent to Oxford at age 17 to study. 1824 * Last report on the God-breaker Plague = narrow zone. 1834 * Gustave Trouve is born. 1837 * February 1 - Sidheag Maccon is born. * November 29 - Sophronia Angelina Temminnick is born. 1838 * Victoria is crowned. * February 2 - Dimity Plumleigh-Teignmott is born. * May 4 - Agatha Woosmoss is born. 1840 * Queen Victoria marries Prince Albert. * Pillover Plumleigh-Teignmott is born. * Winter - Genevieve Lefoux is born. 1841 * Alessandro Tarabotti is in Egypt where he meets Leticia Phinkerlington & her brother (Percival Phinkerlington). (The Curious Case) * The expansion of the God-Breaker Plague begins. 1845 * Winter - Genevieve Lefoux (age 5) meets Alessandro Tarabotti 1846 * Alessandro Tarabotti leaves his pregnant wife, Leticia, due to the fact he cannot be in close proximity to his daughter, another preternatural. 1847 * Alexia Tarabotti is born. 1848-1849 * Randolph Lyall and Alessandro Tarabotti meet and become lovers. * Lord Vulkasin Woolsey goes mad and begins to abuse his pack, including Lyall. Rumor of Lord Woolsey's erratic behavior spreads. 1850 * Alessandro Tarabotti dies while trying to kill Lord Woolsey in defense of Lyall, which causes Lyall to begin a conspiracy to oust Woolsey from his position as Alpha. 1851 * The events of Etiquette & Espionage begin, as Sophronia enrolls in Mademoiselle Geraldine's. 1851 - 1855 * The likely years that Squire Herbert Loontwill and Letticia Tarabotti married, and where Felicity and Evylin Loontwill were born. 1853 * Lyall's conspiracy goes into effect, as he conscripts Kingair Pack into attempted treason behind Conall Maccon's back. Beatrice Lefoux is commissioned to make a tea kettle capable of poisoning the queen. * The pack is caught, and Lord Maccon kills his beta and leaves the pack due to the breach of trust, immediately preceding the events of Waistcoats & Weaponry. * Conall Maccon challenges Lord Woolsey, killing him and becoming the new Alpha of the Woolsey pack. Sidheag Maccon abandons her schooling days, becomes engaged to Captain Niall, and takes over as de-facto Alpha for Kingair Pack, despite being human. * Soap metamorphosises into a werewolf. * December: the events of Manners & Mutiny begin and Genevieve Lefoux meets Angelique for the first time * The likely year that Mr. Hisselpenny married Petunia Temminnick. 1854 * The events of Manners & Mutiny continue. * The Great Picklemen Revolt of 1854. * The most likely year that Ivy Hisselpenny is born. 1855 * The Clandestine Scientific Information Act is enacted.Timeless, chapter 13. 1861 * Prince Albert dies of typhoid. 1863 * Quesnel Lefoux is born. 1867 * Spring - the events of Poison or Protect occur. 1873 * The events of Soulless occur. No specific month but the ladies are swanning around Hyde Park during the Season so it has to be sometime between late spring and late summer. Probably more towards the latter half of the year.Gail Carriger's blog. 1874 * The events of Changeless. Winter, probably January or February, because it follows relatively quickly on the heels of Soulless but the weather is atrocious.Gail Carriger's blog. * Sidheag Maccon metamorphosises into a werewolf. * The events of Blameless take place the following spring after Changeless. These first three books formulate a pretty cohesive trilogy both temporally and plot wise. That is one of the reasons the mangas stick to these three books.Gail Carriger's blog. * Biffy metamorphosises into a werewolf. * The events of Heartless take place in July. Because of Alexia's condition this date is very firmly fixed. Also, the time and location hinge on one of the key events that occurs in this book. In the real world, the Pantechnicon burned as well.Gail Carriger's blog. * July or August - Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama is born. Six months later (January or February), Primrose Tunstell and Percival Tunstell are born. 1876 * The events of Timeless take place in April, 1876. There's a time jump between Heartless and'' Timeless,'' for reasons to do with Prudence.Gail Carriger's blog. * Ivy Tunstell metamorphosises into a Vampire Queen, and relocates the Alexandria Hive to Wimbledon. Queen Matakara dies. 1878 * Summer - the events of Romancing the Inventor take place. 1895 * Robin is born. * Sometime during July or August - Rue turns 21 and attains her majority. * September - The events of Prudence begin. * October - The events of Imprudence begin. Conall Maccon leaves the London Pack and his position as Alpha due to the effects of the Alpha's Curse and moves to Egypt with Alexia Maccon. Biffy becomes the pack's new Alpha. * December - The events of Romancing the Werewolf occur. Lyall returns from the Kingair Pack in Scotland and resumes his duties as Beta to the London Pack. Biffy is challenged for the Alpha position by Thaddeus Monday and maintains his status. Robin is adopted by the pack. 1896 * Late January/February - Faith Wigglesworth is caught up in a scandal involving American werewolves, where she was found to be indiscreet. * April - The events of How to Marry a Werewolf (In 10 Easy Steps) begin.How to Marry A Werewolf (In 10 Easy Steps), Step 1: Make Yourself Readily Available. * Spring - The events of ''Reticence'' occur. * June - Channing Channing and Faith Wigglesworth are married. 1901 * January - Queen Victoria dies. Gallery File:Screen Shot 2015-06-08 at 1.16.33 AM.png References Category:Parasol Protectorate Series Category:Finishing School Series Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Events